


Captain's Plaything

by UnluckyWriter13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Death, Dark Steve Rogers, Emotional Manipulation, Fucking Machines, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Top Steve Rogers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyWriter13/pseuds/UnluckyWriter13
Summary: Steve punishes Tony for being bad. As Steve punishes him, Tony tries to remember what went wrong. This is non-con smut please know that before reading this.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Captain's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first time posting a fanfic here. Please excuse the many spelling and grammatical errors <3

Tony has no idea how long this has been going on for. His best guess is around 5 hours. He can’t really think too hard about it though. His mind is jumbled just filled with the need to release. His thighs are attached to his waist with leather straps. His waist is attached to the wall of this bad BDSM dungeon. 

His arms tied above his head made his shoulders ache so bad. That pain was nowhere to the pain he felt in his cock. The cock ring sitting heavy under his balls. The vibrator taped to the tip that keeps vibrating harder by the minute. Then there was the huge machine underneath him pistoning a huge red and gold vibrating dildo in and out of his hole. It’s been going hard and fast reaching deep inside him. Hitting his prostate every time for hours. 

He couldn’t even cry out or scream “Stop please!” because his mouth had a red ball gag in it. Saliva dripped down his chin and tears flowed down soaking his blindfold in the process. There’s no end in sight. God knows how much longer he’ll be forced through this painful and pleasurable torture. 

“Come on Tony stop crying, it makes me feel bad.”

The devil spoke. Captain America, his ex-teammate Steve Rogers. The man went insane after the ex-Avengers were pardoned. He and the rest of the rogues were allowed to return. Steve as soon as he returned tried asking Tony out on a date. 

“Hey! Tony wait up” Steve caught up to Tony before he entered the elevator in the Avengers Tower. 

“Oh hey, Cap” Tony wasn’t too excited about having the pardoned Avengers back in the tower but he let it happen.

“Tony, do you uh have some time to talk?”

“Is this an Avengers thing or a Steve and Tony thing?”

“Um, it’s a Steve and Tony thing?”

“Alright, I got 5 mins Cap” Tony really didn’t want to talk to Steve especially because of the fact they haven’t talked about Siberia. They haven’t talked about how badly their complicated romantic relationship ended so disastrously. 

“Tony I feel like we ended our relationship really badly.”

That made Tony snort, “Yea you think?”.

“Listen I just want to say that I miss you and that I want to try us again.”

“What?”

“I know that it might be tough for you but please, let me take you out. Maybe this weekend if you’re not busy?”  
“No Cap I’m sorry” Tony couldn’t believe Steve wanted to try having a relationship again. No, they are just not meant to be.

“Is that a no to the weekend date or…?”

“Steve I don’t think we should date again.”

“No, wait Tony please let’s just try? Come on don’t give up on me” Steve was getting desperate. 

“No Steve I just don’t want to date, at least not right now!” Tony was getting louder.

“Not right now? So there’s still a chance?!” Steve asked as he crowded near Tony looking down at him. Tony moved backwards on instinct. His back hit the elevator door and Steve looked down at him. The look in his eyes made him look insane.

“I don’t know Steve! Maybe in the far future, I’m not sure.”

“Why the far future Tony? Why not now?” Steve asked as he put one large hand on Tony’s hip. 

This was bad. Steve looked so sad yet angry at the same time. He had to get out of there. He pushed Steve’s chest. Steve was standing like a rock not moving. He tried pushing harder but Steve didn’t notice.

“Steve! For fuck’s sake move!!” Tony screamed. That seemed to snap Steve out of his stance. He looked shocked then moved backwards.

“Tony I-I’m sorry-” Steve didn’t get to finish the sentence before the elevator door opened. Out walked Vision. Tony ran into the elevator then quickly went up to the penthouse. 

That was the first time he noticed Steve’s declining mental stability. 

“Tony stop thinking!” Steve’s booming voice brought him back to his present hell.

God Steve was getting mad. Maybe he would grow tired of the machine and fuck Tony himself. That would definitely end his torture. He then heard Steve chuckle. He got up from his plush chair and walked closer to Tony stuck on the wall. 

“Hhng grnng” Tony couldn’t stop himself from moaning even though his voice is broken and hoarse by now.

“Tony” Steve whispered to Tony. He slid his leather-gloved on the underside of his thighs giving his left ass cheek a firm squeeze. His other hand going up to pull on the nipple piercing he forced Tony to get. The ring piercing being pulled stretched his already sore nipple. 

“MMHN SSHP!” Tony started crying harder and louder. He became even louder when Steve’s left gloved hand started prodding at his stretched rim. Steve then forcibly pushed in his finger alongside the massive dildo. 

“NNN SHHP PSSH!” Tony was hysterical. He wanted it to stop so bad. His cock was throbbing. Steve, seemingly satisfied with the response, took his finger out. A cry of relief was ripped out of his throat before the ball gag in his mouth was taken out.

“STEEVEE PLEASE STOP!!” Tony could finally scream loudly. His voice was so hoarse. He shouldn’t be able to scream with how much his throat ached. Steve didn’t even give Tony any more time to talk before kissing him hard.

Steve used his left hand to pull on Tony’s nipple ring while his right hand was gripping the back of his head. Steve shoved his tongue down his throat. He bit roughly at Tony’s lip almost making him bleed before licking it. He kept giving Tony hard messy kisses as Tony’s mind wandered back to when they could’ve stopped Steve. Back when they had a chance before Steve became unstoppable.

Thanos came to Earth with three stones hoping to get the time and mind stone. He underestimated how strong the Avengers are all together. After they defeated Thanos they needed someone to take back the stones. In hindsight, it might’ve been a bad idea to give it to Steve. 

Steve is a man who has been suffering in silence since Tony rejected him the first time then again when he started dating Pepper. The first thing Steve did with the stones was to use the mind stone to control not only all of New York but Shield and all of the Avengers. They didn’t see it coming. When they noticed it was too late. All of them besides Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Peter were under Steve’s Control.

Steve tore apart all of Manhattan looking for him. It became clear quite quickly he wasn’t in Manhattan or in New York. He spread his control all through the US. Soon he cornered Tony in Arizona. He took all of them, prisoner against their will. 

The first couple of weeks were alright Steve would just stop by talking and coaxing him into submission. He gave up soon and killed Pepper. He brought Pepper into his cell with a disgustingly lavish bed and chair. Tony was thrilled to have his girlfriend with him.

Steve came by a week later with his shield and smashed Pepper’s skull against the floor as mind-controlled shield agents held Tony back. 

“STEVE PLEASE STOP! I SWEAR I’LL DO WHAT YOU WANT! WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST STOP HURTING HER!” Tony screamed and screamed until Pepper took her last breath. Pepper after being beaten for hours died with an empty look in her eyes. Tony was broken. Steve left.

“Hey, Tony… Are you still mad at me?” Steve asked in a sheepish American boy scout voice. Tony didn’t bother replying opting to stay lying on his side looking at the wall facing away from Steve. He hasn’t talked in a month. He stopped eating a week or so ago.  
“It’s okay Tony, I’ll let you stay mad a little longer. Can you eat at least? Believe it or not, you need food to survive.”

“Shut up,” Tony said in a quiet voice. 

“What was that Tony?”

“I said SHUT UP! I AM SO SICK OF YOU TALKING!” Steve looked taken aback by his voice. He seemed surprised Tony was upset with him for murdering Pepper in front of him.

“Tony I don’t like this tone you’re using with me,” Steve replied firmly. 

“I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit.”

“Fine. I don’t care either,” Steve said darkly as he made large loud steps toward where Tony was lying. He roughly pulled Tony onto his back by his shoulder. That was the first time he realized he didn’t need Tony’s consent. 

The fucking machine stopped. The dildo still sheathed inside him.

“AAAahh thank you!! Steve, please get me off this thing. Please please Stevie I can’t anymore-” Steve cut him off by a quick hard slap.

“Tony. I need you to stop talking. Can you do that?” Tony was going to reply before he stopped himself. He just started nodding really fast. 

“Okay baby I’ll take you off the machine. Can you be good for me?” Tony started nodding harder, forgetting why he was even being punished in the first place.

“Baby, do you remember why you are being punished?”

Tony stopped himself before replying to think.

“I hahh I was uuhh not listening to you?” Tony was out of breath but he still managed a reply. Steve didn’t look happy, instead, he squeezed his ass hard. Tony tried to remember harder. He knew if he couldn’t remember he’d be forced to endure this longer. 

“Steve honey I uh y-yelled at you in the park?” Tony remembered what happened. Steve had taken him on a lunch date to Central Park. They had the entire park to themselves. There were Shield agents around the park to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. Despite that they were.

“Baby, are you comfortable in your chair?”

“Yes super comfortable in the leather straps that are stopping me from driving a pasta fork into your eyes baby,” Tony replied with sarcasm dripping in his tone. 

“Tony, you know I wouldn’t have to tie you down if you’d stop with your cute ridiculous threats.”

“Aw, I’m glad you think they are cute.” Tony and Steve kept talking for a few more minutes before Shield agents ran up to him with two 10-year-olds.

“Let go of me, you fat idiots!” screamed one of the kids. The kid’s protests died down when he spotted Steve. Steve looked at the Shield agents and asked in a no-nonsense tone.

“What seems to be the matter here?”

“These two boys were caught trespassing.” That wasn’t surprising Steve didn’t mind control people under 12. It violated his moral code is what he said to Tony.

“And you decide to bring them here? Instead of just returning them to their parents and reprimanding them?” The kids looked scared. They definitely didn’t want to go back to their parents. They can’t be blamed. No one would want to return to mind-controlled versions of their parents either. 

“We don’t want to go back! There’s something wrong with them!” one of the kids cried. Tony was shocked this small child was able to yell at Steve. Something he wouldn’t do ever anymore. Steve hearing this went silent. He was thinking then reached into his pockets. No, no Tony knew what he was doing.

“Steve stop! They are just kids!” Tony yelled.

“Shut up Tony! Don’t raise your voice at me!” Steve screamed back. He then took the mind stone out of his pocket and used it on the little boys. Their eyes turned dead and soulless.

“Steve you really don’t have a heart. To just control children. CHILDREN STEVE!” Tony kept screaming at Steve. Berating him for what he did until Steve slammed his fists down on the table.

“TONY SHUT UP! God have you learned nothing?! Who do I have to kill before you learn to bite your fucking tongue.” That made Tony shut up. Filled with fear of who Steve might kill next.

“No Steve please don’t,” Tony whispered quietly. It was too late he sealed his fate. Steve pulled him into a new room Steve made a couple of months ago. This room completely padded to look like a BDSM sex dungeon. Tony made a lot of jokes the first time he went in there. He didn’t leave that room for 2 days. He still shakes every time he thinks about it. 

“Stevie please I-I’m really sorry aaaAAH-” his apology was interrupted by Steve gripping his cock. God, it hurt so bad.

“MMhm you know I’ll let it go. Here do you want me to free you?”

“Yes PLeaSE!”  
“Heh such a greedy little slut.” Tony didn’t even mind the objectifying comment. He’ll let anything slide to be just off of this wretched machine. 

“Yea Steve please I want you in me. G-get me off this honey?”

“You beg so nicely Tony,” Steve gave him a peck on the cheek before untying the blindfold. It took some time for Tony’s eyes to adjust to the light. He looked at the clock. It was 9 pm. The machine’s been fucking him for 8 hours. 

“Ahmph” Tony gave a little whimper when he realized that.

“No baby don't be sad,” Steve kissed Tony lightly on the lips before unfastening the leather straps that kept his legs spread open. 

“Aaah” Tony gave an honest to god moan at the pleasure he felt at his legs being released. Steve then made quick work of the straps keeping his arms above his head. That caused his entire body to sag down on the dildo.

“AAAAH STEVE HELP!” Tony screamed at the dildo entering him impossibly deep. 

“Oh hush honey hush,” Steve whispered in a gently soothing voice. He then picked Tony up by his legs gently. Tony felt amazing that the god-forsaken dildo left him. He fell forward completely leaning on Steve. Steve then carried him to bed and dropped him on his stomach.

“Tony, on all four now,” Tony gave a small groan before forcing his body that felt on fire into the position. He knew this far gone Steve would be terrible if he didn’t listen.

“Mmhm, that’s a good boy,” Steve went and knelt behind him. He grabbed one ass cheek in each of his hands to spread him open. He pushed Tony down forcing him to spread his thighs as wide as possible.

“Heh look your asshole is gapping. It won’t close. God, you’re so loose.” Tony knew he was loose and gapping but Steve telling him this made his face heat up. He felt shameful.

“I bet I could fit my whole fist in here. Hey, Tony does that sound fun to you?” That Tony’s blood freeze. He knew how big Steve’s hand was. He really didn’t want that.

“Steve I-I want you big cock in me, please,” Tony begged, hoping that it would make Steve stop thinking about fisting him. Steve chuckled at that. He then leaned in close to his gaping hole. Tony could feel his hot breath. Tony just silently prayed for mercy. He was waiting for a reply before.

“AAAAHHH!! Tony screamed loudly as Steve slammed his cock into him. He didn’t even tell Tony that he lubed up his cock. He just slammed into him hard. He kept thrusting into Tony’s body hard. Tony couldn’t keep on hands anymore. He fell down as Steve continued to fuck him into the mattress. Steve just kept a bruising grip on his thighs fucking him open. 

“Oh god Steve ahh please please slow down!”

“What was that? You want me to go harder?” Steve then stopped for a split second to flip Tony on his back. He grabbed his left leg and fucked him hard in an angle. He hit Tony’s prostate with every thrust. Tony was shaking with the need to come but he couldn’t. Steve kept the vibrator and cock ring still on him.

“Steve please let me cum! I need to cum!” Tony begged loud and hard. Steve didn’t care; he kept slamming his cock balls deep into Tony for another hour. 

Tony was sobbing loudly and shaking. How is it possible that Steve fucking him is worse than a machine designed by a mind-controlled Bruce Banner to fuck him? Then Steve yelled.

“Tony I’m close!” Tony started crying harder hoping this would be the end.

“Yes please Steve cum in me!! I-I want you to fill me up but please l-let me cum!”

“Okay baby I’ll fill you up with my load!” Steve was about to come when he took the cock ring off. He didn’t even have time to un-tape the vibrator before Tony came. He came hard. His back arching and his toes curling he screamed loud tensing up completely as he came.

“God Tony You ARE SO TIGHT!” Steve yelled before he came in Tony. Steve being a super-soldier he came a lot. He came and filled Tony with his hot seed. Tony didn’t even feel the hot cum gush out of him as Steve pulled out. He didn’t feel it because he blacked out after cumming. 

“Goodnight Tony,” Steve gave a light kiss on his cheek before cleaning Tony up. He spooned Tony as he fell asleep thinking about how he’d punish Tony the next time he messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll leave me kudos and comments if you want a sequel!! Just leave a <3 if you're not sure what to leave.


End file.
